Intravascular medical procedures allow the performance of therapeutic treatments in a variety of locations within a patient's body while requiring only relatively small access incisions. An intravascular procedure may, for example, eliminate the need for open-heart surgery, reducing risks, costs, and time associated with an open-heart procedure. The intravascular procedure also enables faster recovery times with lower associated costs and risks of complication. An example of an intravascular procedure that significantly reduces procedure and recovery time and cost over conventional open surgery is a heart valve replacement or repair procedure. An artificial valve is guided to the heart through the patient's vasculature. For example, a catheter is inserted into the patient's vasculature and directed to the inferior vena cava. The catheter is then urged through the inferior vena cava toward the heart by applying force longitudinally to the catheter. Upon entering the heart from the inferior vena cava, the catheter enters the right atrium. The distal end of the catheter may be deflected by one or more wires positioned inside the catheter. Precise control of the distal end of the catheter allows for more reliable and faster positioning of a medical device and/or implant and other improvements in the procedures.
The devices can also be directed through the valve chordae or papillary muscles, for example, for interventional therapy to the mitral valve. When such procedures require the use of more than one instrument, each instrument would be dependent upon proper positioning in relation to the valve. Therefore, positioning or steering mechanisms need to be built into each instrument. This adds further cost, complexity, and time to the procedures.
Other procedures may include tracking a catheter and/or access sheath from a puncture in the femoral vein through the intra-atrial septum to the left atrium. This pathway may be used to access the left atrium for ablation of the atrium wall or ablation around the pulmonary veins. Such interventional therapies would require precise alignment with target areas for proper ablation placement. Additionally, alternative access routes and/or access routes to other cavities may be desired.
In particular, a smaller thickness of the elongated portion of the intravascular device delivery system allows access routes to be used that may have previously been too small in diameter and/or reduce the likelihood of trauma in conventional access routes through the patient's vasculature. A smaller thickness of the elongated portion also reduces the force necessary to move the delivery system to the target location. A smaller thickness of the elongated portion also allows more robust steering mechanisms to be used to direct or steer the catheter and/or access sheath to the target location.